My Choice
by Palendrome
Summary: This story is about Bella's wedding and her change and life afterwards. If you don't like my summary read the story to find out more. This is my first fanfic so be kind Don't forget to review!
1. the beginning

**Hello everyone**

**this is my first fan fic so be honest and tell me how it goes if you have any questions about anything just message me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful creator of this fantasy that edward and bella and the rest of the characters have. So simply put Not my stuff.**

**Have fun reading and don't forget to review.!!!!**

* * *

At 7:15 on Saturday morning I woke up to find myself wrapped in Edward's cool stony embrace yet again. I wasn't complaining because he is my fiance after all. I couldn't

believe that soon I would be his wife. I shuddered as this thought passes threw my head. As soon as Edward realized I was awake he whispered softly in my ear "Good morning

darling how did you sleep?" I turned to gaze into his eyes, an i forgot everything as soon as his light topaz eyes locked with mine. I recovered my breath and responded to his

question. "Just fine, thank you, How could I ever not sleep well if you're with me?" I responded sweetly. "So, what are we going to do today?" I quizzed him as I sat up to get

more comfortable in his arms.He thought for a moment. It looked as if he was going threw some type of internal debate because his face seem to go from one

expression to the next. Then he decided on a thought that made him grin. "How about we go visit Emmett today?" I gave him a confused look before I asked, "Why?" He just

smiled and said, "Well, He just finished getting his clerical license from the Internet and I thought that maybe we could get married today. And before you protest we could keep

it real small just Emmett and us. You can wear old sweats, and then after wards we can do whatever you want." I thought for a moment about what he had just said. I would be

hurting my parents and not to mention Alice who would be absolutely terrified that I was going to miss out on a huge first wedding. But I loved Edward. He is my world. If this

would make him happy then I would do it for him. The more I thought about it the better it sounded. I gazed into Edwards deep golden eyes searching for the answer to my

unasked question. Could i really do this today? I could see the deep love he felt for me and how much this meant to him. As soon as I realized how much he really wanted this, I

took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying the words that would make him so happy. "Edward, when should I be ready?" The look of pure excitement and joy that

flew across his face before he kissed me was all I needed to see to tell that he would love me forever. "Thank you Bella, you have just made me the happiest man in the world.

Now you go get ready and I'll get my car. Don't forget to leave a note for Charlie so he won't wonder where you are." He spoke hurriedly as if he could barely stand to wait one

more minute. "I love you Bella, now and forever, you will always be the keeper of my heart." And with those words he disappeared through my window and off to his house so

he could hurry back to me once again. Never to leave me side for all of our eternity together.

I grabbed my things and ran to the bathroom only falling twice along the way. I took a speedy shower and pulled my hair back into a pony before pulling on some old sweats

and an old blue t-shirt. I flew down the stairs as my feet slipped and slid down the steps two at a time. I tried to eat a bowl of cereal. Then I had to write Charlie his note.

I Wrote, "Dad, I have gone with Edward to get married I don't know when i'll be back so don't worry. Don't forget to eat while i'm gone and always remember that I love you

with all of my heart. Your daughter forever, Bella" I had tears in my eyes as I realized that the note that i had just written to my father could be one of the last things that he will

ever hear from me when I am human, because I knew that Edward was going to change me after the wedding. I was pondering this when i heard a small cough that came from

behind me. I turned a round to see none other that Alice sitting in Charlie's chair at the kitchen table.

* * *

O cliff

what is Alice going to say???? tune in next time to find out!!!!!!!!

Thank you all for reading i will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Alice comes to visit

Here you go everybody the long awaited second chapter hope you enjoy it i did my best for all of you who are kind enough to review

disclaimer: all stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer except for my ideas

now that i got that out of the way read on

* * *

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I screamed. I turned to face her to give her a glare that would hopefully cause her to understand the anger I felt at her for disturbing my plans.

"I have to go get ready to leave with Edward. You are not coming with!!!!!!!!" I yelled hopefully getting my point across. "But Bella," she responded in her sweetest most

persuasive voice. "I thought you were going to let me do your wedding" She was whimpering. I was going to cave, stupid vampire persuasion. I decided to try once more before I

would just give in. "Alice, no, this is not going to be a big thing. I wasn't even going to let you come, but I will, otherwise I'll have to deal with pouty Alice for the rest of my

existence." I tried to explain without getting her all wound up. To late she already had that look in her eyes that meant she had an idea, usually a BIG idea. Then she gave me those

puppy eyes I just can't refuse as she said "Alright, if I get to go to your wedding can I at least buy you a gift?, Please?" She was begging, this must be some gift. I had better set

rules if she is going to buy me a gift. I decided on a few solid rules that would keep her in line, "O.K. but there are rules, like not spending a lot of money, nothing huge like cars,

and no trasportation tickets like planes, trains, and buses. This is just going to be a little wedding for just Edward and I. You are only there to watch, Do you understand?" I

turned to look at her. The blank look on her face was all too familiar. She was having a vision.

* * *

" Alice, Alice" I shook her hard hopping to wake her up. She reocused. "Alice, what did you see?' I asked harshly. I could only hope that it would be something good.

She looked at me with a strange look on her face. She seemed curious about something. She answered "Bella, Edward just made up his mind to change you after your

honeymoon." She seemed curious about how I would take this news. "That means that I will finally be one of you in the near future, Right?" I asked slowly while it sank in.

I am finally going to get my eternity with Edward. But, I was still worried about being changed. Would I still love Edward, or would I just be a blood thirsty monster? I know that

Edward will love me no matter what, but I was still afraid. I know in the bottom of my heart that this is what I want. This is my choice. I will make it the best choice by making

Edward the happiest vampire alive (or dead as he prefers to think). "Yes Bella, you are finally going to be a vampire with the rest of the Cullen clan." The smile on her face faded

as she saw the fear on my face. "Don't worry, Edward will love you no matter what. And we will all watch out for you." She calmly reassured me before dashing off threw the

back door before Edward would get there. I turned to go to the porch to wait for Edward, only to find him standing in the kitchen door smiling and waiting for me.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it the next chapter should be up in a bit so hang in there.

Again I say, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I will message back.

thank you for reading tune in next time


	3. the wedding

**Hey everybody sorry bout the delay on posting i was busy with homework but i have some time now so i'll update.**

**If you review a lot i'll post a lot so review please**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to miss meyer**

**read on

* * *

**

Edward pulled me into his cool arms as he whispered softly into my ear, "I love how kind and thoughtful you are. Like inviting Alice to our wedding. Sometimes you are just too nice." Then before I could respond his lips were colliding with mine. The way he kisses me should be illegal. "I take it your not mad then" I whispered as I was still out of breath. "Nope how could I be mad at you for anything?" He whispered back. I thought about all the people that would be mad at me getting angry. Like Charlie and Renee, and not to mention the werewolves. Could I really be getting married? I looked at Edward's face for some sort of answer. The look of pure love and devotion in his eyes reassured me of all my unspoken fears. He just smilied and told me he loved me yet again. I responded as always " I love you too and I always will"

Now that my fears of marriage were gone I looked around the house to see everything I would be leaving behind. I started to cry. I felt Edward's cool lips against my ear as he comforted me with thoughts of all the things I would be gaining in leaving. My tears stopped and I said good bye once more to everything. I grabbed my bags of clothes and belongings. Everything I left behhind would either be replaced or forgotten. I wouldn't need anything as long as I had Edward around. He was already trying to decide what car to get me because I had finally decided to give in and let him buy me a new car within some limits that I had set up. Like not expensive, durable, and it couldn't be terribly fast or else I might hurt myself. He had agreed of course. He liked spending money on me too much. Alice as well, thats why I had to set guid lines for her as well.

Edward kindly carried all of my few bags out to his volvo and stashed them in the trunk. He opend the passenger door for me and then, ran around to get in on the drivers side so we could leave. Before we left I took a quick look at the house that I had spent the last year living in. But none of that matter now as I sat next to the love of my existance with whom I am going to spend the rest of my hopefully extended life with. Edward sped out of my drive way and off to his house which would soon be mine as well.

As we pulled up towards the big white mansion that the Cullens called a house, I felt Edward stiffen up as he heard the thoughts of the vampires inside.I could only imagine the range of thoughts running through their minds. Then he loosened up and started to laugh. I turned towards him to ask what was so funny, but there was no need. I could clearly see Emmett and Rosalie threw the open window to their bedroom. I don't even want to know what Emmett is doing wearing that leather outfit. All of a sudden I saw Rosalie take a quick peek outside only to see Edward and I laughing in the volvo. She started screaming at Emmett about how he was supposed to close the window. The I saw Emmett FLYING out the open window and landing with a THUD on the drive below. That only made Edward and I laugh harder. Emmett walked over to the car still in that ridiculous outfit. "He guys enjoying the show? I hope Rosalie isn't too mad." Emmett said calmly. " Emmett I don't think I will ever be able to get the image of you right now out of my head cause you look ridiculous!" I said while trying to catch my breath after laughing so hard. "Emmett the thoughts running threw Rosalie's head right now are pretty murdurous, so you might want to lie low for awhile." Edward advised. Edward was out the door and around the car to open the door for me before i could even blink.

I stepped out and started walking hand in hand with Edward up the steps to the door with Emmett behind us. As soon as we opened the door Alice flew out to grab me to give me my gift. I turned around to appologize to Edward. He just nodded and turned to Emmett to help sort things out with Rosalie. Alice picked me up and ran up the stairs and into her room at vampire speed. She set me down on her bed, and handed me a pink box. Her eyes were shining with excitement as she waited for me to open it. I slowly lifted the lid. I peered inside and blushed deep red. Inside was the most skimpy lingerie I had ever seen. It was two pieces and Edwards favorite shade of blue. There was a bow on the top and a little lace lined the bottoms. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I could actually see me wearing this. I was excited to see how Edward would react. "Thank you Alice, I really do love it. It's beautiful." I told her sincerely before giving her a hug. "I just knew you would like! We should get back to Edward before he hurts me for keeping you too long." Alice responded.

I left my gift in Edwards room under the bed where I could hopefully surprise Edward with it. As soon as I stepped off the last stair Edward pulled me towards him for a quick kiss. " Whats the plan?" I asked quietly. "We are going with Emmett and Alice tonight to the meadow and we will be wed at twilight. Then we'll come back and celebrate with the family for a while then we can spend the rest of our first night together as husband and wife, alone." He smilied devilishly at me when he told the last part. "Sounds great! I'm so excited. We are finally going to be husband and wife! I love you Edward" I thought about that for awhile. Soon I would be a vampire. There would be no boundaries between me and Edward. The thought of no bundaries made me blush. Edward laughed cause I was blushing at my own thoughts. "What are you thinking of, its making you blush!" He exclaimed while laughing. "I was just thinking about how after we're married there won't be as many boundaries." I blushed again at telling Edward this thought. He just smilied and whispered in my ear "I'm really looking forward to that. I even made sure that we will be completely alone tonight." Again with that devilish smile.

It was time to go so Alice, Emmett, and Edward and I said good bye to everyone and left to go to the meadow. Edward pulled me up onto his back and took off running like he did when he was just running for fun. Alice and Emmett were running as well, but even with me on Edward's back we still beat them. As soon as we entered the meadow I gasped. Somebody had put up stings of lights in all the trees. It was beautiful. I was going to ask who had done it when I noticed Alice standing there with a guilty look on her face. " Alice, I thought I told you this wasn't going to be a big thing. I love the lights though so never mind. But there better not be anything else." I sternly told Alice. "Don't worry Bella there isn't anything else." Thank goodness! I just wanted to get this over with. I was sort of getting nervous. Edward sensed my unease, and told Emmett to start.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Do you take Edward to be you loftly wedded husband? In sickness and in health, In good times and bad, Till eternity do you part?" Emmette asked.

"I Do" I whispered

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Do you take Bella to be your loftly wedded wife? In sickness and in health, In good times and bad, Till eternity do you part?" Emmett asked.

"I Do" He whispered.

"You may kiss the bride."

Edward swept me off my feet and kissed me so passionatley for so long that when he finally stopped I was literally hyperventlating. Then he carried me away from Alice and Emmett, set me down on my feet, and told me that we're off to London for our honeymoon, and we leave tomorrow morning. My eyes widend in surprise as it sunk in. I was going to London for my honeymoon. "Thank you Edward. This is the best marriage ever! We had better get back to pack." I told him. "No need, it's already done Alice did it for you this morning." I turned to look at Alie and she winked at me. I could only wonder what she packed for me on my HONEYMOON! O boy this is going to be interesting I thought. Then another thought popped into my head. "Since we're all packed we have the rest of the night all to ourselves. Let's go celebrate with our family, then we can have a private after party in our room just the two of us." I whispered to Edward. The look of pure excitement that flashed across his face was priceless. Before I knew it I was on his back and we were headed back to the house.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I made it nice and long. Sorry bout the wedding being so short but thats all it was was just a little thing between Edward and Bella.**

**Anyways review and let me know what you thought.**

**The next chapter should be up within this week. So check back soon!!**


	4. that first night as husband and wife

**Hello all you loyal readers!!!**

**yes this is a new chapter sorry bout the long delay i was busy with school**

**on a side note why didn't i get any reviews for last chapter????????????????????????**

**read and review this time please!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful mind of Miss Meyer**

* * *

We ran through the forest at top vampire speed. I could feel Edward's happiness in his running. We arrived back at the house in no time. We even beat Alice and Emmett by a full five minutes! Edward and I walked hand in hand throught the front door of _OUR _home. Everyone was waiting to congratulate us, even Rosalie. We talked to the family for awhile.

I started to get bored so I turned to edward and whispered in his ear, "I'm kinda bored. Maybe we should head up stairs?" I winked at him. Everyone else say that too. Emmett whistled and yelled to Edward "Your finally going to get some Edward! I thought this day would never come!" Emmett was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor.Edward was just pinching the bridge of his nose to try to keep Emmett's dirty thoughts out of his head.

"Edward once we get upstairs I can think of a way to get you distracted" Another wink was all it took. Edward grabbed me and we flew up the stairs and into his bedroom. He set me down and was just about to kiss me when I pulled away and said " wait ten minutes thats all I need."

I grabbed my gift from alice and ran to the bathroom to quickly change. I put on the lingerie that Alice had bought me and the ran back to our room to see Edward laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I crawled up next to him and whispered "open your eyes". The smile that lit up his face was amazing. I could see that he truely wanted me right now.

I leaned down to kiss him. When our lips met, all the love and passion in our souls could be felt in that kiss. The kiss started to deepen. Edward moved his hands down my back and to my waist. Then suddenly, Edward flipped us over and he whispered "I love you Bella."

* * *

**Sorry bout the short chapter the next one will be super long. This was a hard chapter to write so let me know what you think about it.**

**Read and review just press that little button thats all it takes**

**if you review I will dedicate the next chapter to you.**


End file.
